Just Beyond The Garden Gate
by Queen Morgana Le Fey of Avalon
Summary: AU! Just beyond the garden gate an event that changes the fate of The-Boy-Who-Lived! What fell from that tree on that one fateful summer afternoon will either change the Wizarding World for better or worse!


Green eyes that sat behind dirty cracked glasses watched as the spiders spun their webs. He breathed out stirring up the dust that filled the small dimly lit room sending him into a coughing fit that burned his lungs and left him gasping for air.

 _ **BAM**_!

The door shook violently as it was struck. It was as if by a bomb and the locks rattled loudly like a ghost shaking it's chains.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you boy!" The voice like the roar of an obese boar rumbled from behind the small door. The messy haired boy when the door was struck had hid behind the old crib mattress. As if he thought the door was going explode into pieces. Timidity from behind the crusty mattress the child ducked his head in shame.

"Y-yes sir….." The boy squeaked when the door was struck again this time a bit softer but still quite hard. For a few seconds he thought the door would be ripped off its hinges and was going to be dragged out to be punished. Until the shadows under the door vanished showing that the dark cloud of rage had left.

The green eyed bespectacled boy pulled at his oversized worn out jeans and let out a shaky breath. That was a close one luckily he had overheard earlier when he was making breakfast that Uncle Vernon was going out with Dudley. So he set for a somewhat relaxing day. That was right before his shirt caught on the dial for the front burner making a wall of fire up to the ceiling. After a shouted 'Boy!' by Aunt Petunia and a rage filled snarl from Uncle Vernon and was stuffed in his room in the broom closet. Last time he was smacked so hard across the face it sent his already messed up glasses flying. This time he was just dragged to his room by his hair.

Harry sat himself up and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

 **Later...**

Some time had passed with Harry on his stomach and elbows watching the spiders. He rolled over then and began to pick at a loose floorboard removing it and taking out a jar filled with broken crayons. Harry had been taking these out of the trash whenever he could. Dudley as you could imagine went through alot of these. He removed one and a scrap of paper from in his mattress. And spent the next few hours drawing the spiders and their webs.

Only the sound of locks jingling broke him out of his thoughts. Harry scrambled to quickly and silently put the stuff back but not without cutting himself on one of the nails when he putt the board back.

The narrow and pinched face of his aunt glared down at him as he stuffed his bleeding hand behind his back.

"I've the right mind to leave you in here but the garden needs tending. You better work your ungrateful filthy fingers to the bone boy!" Harry nodded his head and stood up fast leaving himself light headed. He slowly walked by his Aunt who cuffed him in the ear sending stumbling forward.

"And no eating any of my vegetables boy or there's more where that came from!"

Harry moved fast and duck another cuff to his ear racing towards the back door.

 **Later...**

Harry picked at his nails with his thumb as he watered the tomatoes. The spray of water make a rainbow as he went on making sure the bone dry soil was nice and damp. Harry liked plants because they didn't hit him or shot at him. School wasn't easy either for him. Harry frowned as he moved on to the green beans. The teachers ignore him and the kids are terrified of getting close to him because of Dudley and his gang. Just because he's nine doesn't make him oblivious. Harry know that the teachers thought of him as a thug with anger issues. Some kids were scared of that other didn't cared but then would get chased off by Beach Master Dudley.

Harry snorted as turn the hose up to let the water fall on him. Dudley was basically an elephant seal expect with a harem of females he had his gang that worshipped him.

 **-**  
Unknown to Harry up in the oak tree that hung over the back of the garden a pair of hazel eyes had watched him the whole time…..

 **A/N: Dun dun daaaaa! I wonder whats spying on Harry?**

 **Please leave a review and you have a wonderful day/night readers!**


End file.
